


Enough

by Dement0



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blooming feelings, F/M, Tending to injuries, caring for each other, fluff?, i cant write or think of tags sorry, i just want more content, its a little angsty i guess, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dement0/pseuds/Dement0
Summary: It pained him to see her this way. It being due to his negligence only made it hurt more.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> You never know what is enough unless you know what is more than enough. - William Blake

Rain pattered loudly onto the roof of the van, the dark clouds that rolled in near the end of a heated battle having made their home for the night. V's hands trembled slightly, though not from the cold, but from the mess before him, illuminated the warm light of a lone lantern hanging above him.

Their newest companion, who'd joined their cause shortly after he did, sat injured on the red vinyl of the seat they shared. Her back still faced him, tense and twitching, the wound still bleeding in some places which he tended to with a wad of gauze. She thankfully didn't pull away from his touch, she barely made a noise once he'd finally gotten her to reluctantly agree to let him treat it before it got infected.

It hadn't been easy, she'd fought him tooth and nail, insisting she didn't need his help, but ultimately she knew there was no way she could do it herself. Now she was sat shirtless in front of him, clutching her black top to her upper body and trying to hide her agitation and embarrassment from the summoner, mumbling apologies.

He wasn't much of a field medic, but luckily Nero had some crystallized demonic fluid which worked wonders on her lacerated skin. She wouldn't need stitches, and may even heal without scarring if they'd gotten to it quick enough. The wound was clean and bandaged, but he didn't move away or say a word. Rather, he ran a long finger up the length of her pale back alongside the wound, noting her suppressed shiver as goosebumps rose along her bare arms. It made her tense again, and the softest of whimpers left her lips at the pain it caused, barely audible above the pouring rain.

He felt that foreign tightness in his chest, something he had yet to put a name to at the noise. His jaw clenched as he recalled how she'd gotten this way.

His back had been turned to some enemies, the battle was wearing him out, it'd began to strain on all of them. The demons were of a lesser class but their numbers were many, seemingly never ending, though finally the hoard seemed to be thinning out. She'd yelled his name, not once but twice, but by the time he'd turned around she'd already jumped the demon, throwing all her weight to bring it down to the ground with a blade in its neck, another one jumping behind her with a blade raised high before she could pull away. 

His arm rose instantly, a brilliant purple light bursting from it, Shadow rushing to his side to watch his flank, but it'd been just a little too late. She let out an anguished cry and dropped to the ground, just out of the way of V's attack. The devil screeched and disintegrated, turning to slush as the ashes mixed with the sudden rainfall.

Having heard the commotion, Nero was at their side, blowing back waves of demons with his Red Queen. He glanced over his shoulder, shouting over the noise.

"Nico isn't far, get her to the van. I can handle the rest."

Shadow stood defensively, prowling and ready to strike as V dropped down and reached for her. She pushed herself up on shaky arms, teeth gritted and eyes shut tightly. She made no move to push him off as he encouraged her to put her weight on him, Shadow following behind them with a sleight of V's hand.

He could still her her frantic calls of his name, her trembling form on the concrete, the tear in her top where the blood flowed freely.

She peered over her shoulder, a brow raised at his silence. Some of her long, dark hair fell into place past her shoulder, and his fingers twitched as he fought the urge to run them through the strands, instead leaving his large palm flat against her back, staring at the contrast of his tattoo's to her skin.

"What?" she shrunk away under his gaze and hand, those intense green eyes boring into her.

"How are you feeling?"

Her expression softened, "I'm fine, just tired. Can I...are you finished?"

Her shyness lifted his mood a bit, a fond smirk finding it's way to his face for a moment, "If you wish"

Her face flushed deeply at his teasing tone, wondering if everything he said just happened to sound that way, or if he enjoyed screwing with her. Quickly, she pulled the top over her head, pulling her hair out of the garment which waved past his face, the pleasant scent wafting up his nose. She wasted no time in moving away from his unnervingly close proximity, moving to the other end of the seat and avoiding his gaze. A few moments of silence past before he spoke up.

"You need to be more careful."

"Me?" she blinked incredulously at him, placing a hand over her chest "...I watched you stand there as a demon waltzed up to you and almost killed you."

She hadn't been wrong, he'd been so tired, his head hazy as he commanded his familiar, he could feel his body growing more weary with every summon. He pinched the bridge of his nose, because however tired he may have been, he and Nero were the main hunters when Dante and the others weren't around. It was their job. Yes, she could handle herself, but it was his duty to watch her, not the other way around.

"Your worry is misplaced, I would have been fine. You're injury was wholly unnecessary."

_'Because I should have been watching, should have been faster.'_

Her lip curled in annoyance at his harsh, reprimanding tone, amber eyes meeting green finally.

"I don't know if you're just cocky, or careless, but...!" She'd been prepared to curse him out, but she caught something in his eyes that redirected her vexation. His eyes were soft and curious, dare she say  _sad_ , not full of the snark and mirth she was used to. She practically melted at the sight, her anger all but vanished, making way for an intense need to ease that expression on his face.

"I refuse to stand by and watch you get hurt, you..."

Words failed her as her brows furrowed, nose wrinkling suddenly as he opened his mouth to speak. Feeling emboldened by her irritation and concern, she surged forward and grasped his face in her hands, purposefully tracing her thumb across a fading crack in his skin for emphasis.

"You do too much, I just want to help."

He felt his face grow hot under the soft touch her her hands, burning with affection for the small woman who suddenly held him tenderly when she'd been so reluctant to have contact with him. He stared into her big eyes with wonder, to which she blushed in response but didn't back down. She seemed to be holding something back, he could see it on her face, thankfully, he understood her silence.

A warmth had long since begun blooming in his chest at her fierce outburst.

Those reactions were the ones he enjoyed the most. She spent so much time acting aloof, hiding herself from them, he treasured the times her eyes would blaze, or she'd allow herself to laugh freely, when something would catch her interest and she'd stare in wonder. For her to be so open around him, it brought up more strange, yet not unpleasant feelings.

She cared about him, his well being. She wanted to protect him as he did her. He couldn't recall a time when someone had held such concern for him, or where he had someone he could be himself around. She always accepted him without a second thought.  In his fear of losing her, he realized they'd gotten close somewhere along the way, no matter how short their journey had been thus far.

He snaked his long arms around her waist, careful of her back and turned her, pulling her down against his chest. She squeaked, tense again as she fought slightly against his grasp in confusion. He placed his chin atop her head and her fighting ceased, reluctantly she relaxed into the warmth of his chest, her own arms resting on his. He relished in how well she fit against him, how incredibly soft her form was. He never thought he'd ever hold her like this, even less so that she would allow him to. A soft smile formed on his full lips as he spoke into her hair.

"You've helped me quite a lot"

_'In ways you don't realize'_

An inquisitive noise left her lips but he ignored her, decided he'd let her mull it over. He could tell her another time, for now his fatigue was getting to him, and they both needed rest. 

He'd begun to doze, faintly aware that her breathing had evened out beneath him when the van doors were pulled open harshly, a wave of cold air rushing into the vehicle. She flinched, blinking wildly and pulling away from his arms despite his firm grasp, blushing furiously. He'd placed himself in front of her, ready to confront the threat but was met with a familiar face. Nico stood, her hands on either door with a huge grin on her face, and dropped back on the seat and ran a hand through his hair with a groan. Nero simply rose a brow, a slightly sly smile on his face directed towards his dark-haired friend as if he'd expected this.

In a sing-songy voice, Nico chimed "Well lookie here, did I ruin a moment?"

**Author's Note:**

> My William Blake poetry collection now just serves to find me quotes to put in V centric fics 
> 
> This game/most information about this character isn't even released but holy hell you gotta love mysterious probably pretentious goth boy. Thanks to those making V content because me being in V hell? It's your fault <3
> 
> Also apologies if this is trash, as usual I wrote in the dead of night and didn't do much proof-reading lmao


End file.
